Fake
by shuujinko
Summary: They faced their backs to her. She woke up in Hueco Mundo and she did understand that they left her, so she won't come back to them. She doesn't care as she accepts the reality that she's one of them and nothing can be changed back. Summary sux, R&R, FIN.


**A/N:** I've been very sick lately. I couldn't sleep more than 4-5 hours, I've been throwing up a lot and I was feeling like a smashed ladybird. At times like this, this idea popped in my head and it, thankfully, couldn't get out. Then, I forced myself to write :).

The only funny thing is Ulquiorra's voice in dub. I laughed non-stop.

So, I don't own Bleach. Please enjoy :D.

* * *

**Fake**

Chapter 1:

_Who am I, where am I?_

* * *

She couldn't breathe. She felt heavy and suddenly fell to the ground wet with blood. It was hard, her whole body ached. Her wounds with every minute were oozed with dark crimson blood and her whole robes were stained and torn.

She closed her purple eyes, pulling her hands closer to embrace herself. It was cold. Every minute seemed like hours, or even months. She opened them again; her raven hair was falling into her view.

She saw, that her enemy was going to finish her off. His piercing green eyes met her violet ones for a moment before he moved his lips.

"Shinigami," he began, sword in his hands now towards her. "Why did you fight me? You knew you couldn't win," he said, pointing his sword to her pale and bloody neck.

The petite shinigami paused, before she could answer. "It doesn't matter. She would do the same for me. She would fight for me," she finished and carefully sat up. The Espada didn't say anything. "No," the raven-haired woman spoke again, "she already did the same."

The green-eyed man stood in front of her. He still couldn't finish this fight. For some reason, he didn't want to kill her. "Shinigami," his voice felt somehow nice, but she interrupted him first.

"Why don't you kill me already, hollow?" her voice as cool as the air around them and it shook from the blood loss. "You're Aizen's creating – you're following his orders," her eyes closed tightly as she felt a stinging pain in her stomach.

"Yes," he answered, looking at her violet eyes. "But I can do, what I want," he answered and suddenly he sheathed his sword. Sode no Shirayuki grew colder, alerting its wielder to be careful.

The shinigami named Rukia understood the message and slowly grabbed her zanpakutou. The Espada still looked at Rukia without a hint of some kind of emotion, just watched her movements.

"I want to know your name, shinigami," he finally spoke, surprising Rukia for a moment. She sighed loudly and with her zanpakutou's help, she stood, still shaking her weak knees.

"W-why?" she asked, thinking about a reason for his request. "I-I…" she was interrupted and she slowly fell to unconsciousness.

••

"Rukia," Ichigo felt Rukia's reiatsu drop. His eyes widened. Orihime was standing next to him, her grey eyes filled with concern for the substitute shinigami.

"Kurosaki-kun?" she carefully asked, her grey orbs not leaving his face. "What's wrong?" she questioned. Ichigo turned to her, his eyes still widened. Orihime's eyes narrowed.

"Can you feel it, Inoue? Rukia..." Ichigo whispered softly. His eyes were pained and then it hit Orihime. Rukia's reiatsu dangerously dropped. It was so low, that it was even amazing to sense it.

"Rukia-san... She..." Orihime's eyes widened, terror rushed through her body. "Rukia-san! We must find Rukia-san!!" her eyes filled with unshed tears. Ichigo nodded and grabbing Orihime's hand, they began to run.

"Kurosaki-san, Inoue-san," Unohana appeared to them. "We're leaving," she spoke, her voice calm. Ichigo's and Orihime's eyes widened.

"But Rukia-san... She's not here with us!!" the orange-haired girl shrieked. Her wide eyes were shedding tears. Unohana gave them an understanding look. "We can't leave yet!" Orihime couldn't hold back tears anymore. The captain gave them an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, but Rukia has already died, her body still not found," Unohana said, her eyes showing sadness and pain. Ichigo couldn't take it. But previously they could sense it. Rukia can't be... Or maybe she can? No. Once again he started to search for the petite shinigami's reiatsu, he couldn't find it, and it simply faded away.

"Kurosaki-kun, Unohana-san is—" Orihime was interrupted by Ichigo. He didn't even try to hide his feelings. It was pain and hurt mixed with anger and guilt.

"I know, Inoue. Let's go," he said, his eyes still holding the feelings, which broke her heart more and more. It was painful to see him so wrapped in pain and guilt. It was more painful to think that Kurosaki-kun will blame himself for not being able to protect her and let her die.

Nobody noticed a small tear on his eyelash.

They began to walk. And they will never come back here.

••

Darkness. That's all she could see.

Everything is wrapped in darkness around her. It was so black and thick that even the brightest light couldn't shine in it.

She couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't think or speak. It felt like swimming in a sea, slowly sinking and being pulled in darkness. And she would never come back from it, she couldn't fight it, slowly it would consume her and there will be left nothing of her. Only darkness would be here.

Suddenly she felt like having a body. She could move a finger, slowly and carefully. Her eyes fluttered open, but she couldn't see yet. The blackness suddenly changed into light brown and white, but she still couldn't tell where she was or who was she. She felt like her bones were broken, her whole body hurt. The weight on her head wasn't disturbing her.

She understood where she was. She lied on the sand wrapped in a white cloth. It was cold.

Soon, her memories flooded in her mind, she remembered everything. She remembered her name, her friends, family. She remembered her enemies, her fights, especially the one, which almost cost her life – the latest one. But that didn't matter now.

The only question in her head was where everyone went? Why she was all alone, why she lied in the sand and why everyone leaved her? Her body stopped aching and, thankfully, she wasn't wounded. But how? Did someone healed her and leaved her here? She didn't know the answer, but the only thing in her mind was to find her friends.

Slowly she got up, the white cloth wrapped around her. Then she realized that she was clad only in the cloth. A small blush covered her cheeks. She was alone in the place full of sand, but still..!

She remembered the place's name. It was called Hueco Mundo or something like that. She started to walk around, trying to sense someone of her friends around. She didn't succeed. What if they truly left her? What if she will be devoured by a hollow?

Then, she realized that something was under her feet. Something sharp. She picked the thing and saw that it was her zanpakutou, Sode no Shirayuki, but it was somewhat different. The sword had rectangular guard and the blade was much longer. But she recognized it as her sword, because it was radiating coldness like her sword always did and only her sword was pure white.

So, she slowly walked, trying not to trip, paying attention to her surroundings, what if a hollow appears? So she has to be really careful, because the last time she tried to fight a hollow, she always ended up injured and in Ichigo's arms.

She stopped, when she reached a white building. It was Las Noches. It didn't change at all. It was as white as snow, enormous as it was. After entering it, she had found nothing at all. She heard her footsteps, saw the whiteness around, but there was no reiatsu around.

After long time of walking, she sensed someone behind her back. She quickly turned to face him, her zanpakutou tightly gripped in her hands. She recognized the reiatsu. It was him. The one who almost ended her life, but somehow, she's still alive.

His green eyes didn't leave her violet ones. "Kuchiki Rukia," he said, coming closer to the petite girl. She narrowed her eyes, her grip on her zanpakutou tightened. "Why are you here?" he asked. Rukia didn't answer.

Actually, Rukia even didn't know why she came here in the first place. All she wanted was to get out of Hueco Mundo, but she couldn't do that. The girl closed her eyes and then reopened them.

"I don't have to answer," she answered. "It doesn't concern you," her voice was cold and without an emotion, it sounded like a whisper. She turned on her heels and began to walk. She suddenly stopped, as she felt a blade pressed on her neck. It was slowly drawing blood, the red liquid rolling down her collarbone.

She quickly stepped back and clashed swords with the green-eyed arrancar. Rukia withdrew her sword, her violet eyes filled with fury. Ulquiorra still had the same emotionless look on his face. The petite girl shunpoed in front of him, but somehow it was faster than usual, she wasn't very good at shunpo, so she bumped into him. Her eyes widened after she realized that she couldn't move. He blocked her with his sword from any movements, Rukia couldn't move a millimeter.

She was so close to him that she felt her cheeks heat up and becoming red. Luckily, he didn't saw it, but he could hear her heavy breathing and thumping heart. 'Oh shit,' she thought.

He didn't say anything or move, nor did she. The raven-haired girl could smell the metallic scent and she could feel the wound on her neck become deeper. She didn't care about the wound, the only thing in her mind was how to escape alive.

Suddenly Rukia could feel her head being heavy and it felt like something was put on it. Ulquiorra was slowly releasing her, so she took the oppurtunity to touch her head. Somehow he understood her intentions, so he let her move. Rukia couldn't feel her hair, no, no, no, she wasn't bald! She touched her head gently; the object on it was cold and hard. Bone. Definitely bone.

"What..." Rukia whispered to herself. "What the hell..." she was too much shocked and she couldn't shriek, no matter how much she wanted to.

Silently, Ulquiorra lifted his hand and held the bone mask. "Now, you belong with us," he whispered in her ear.

* * *

**A/N:** I think it's a good place to stop at :D. It's kind of short, but I'll try to make the chapters longer. Sorry if this is confusing and stupid, sorry for OCCness and sorry for my grammar. It sucks xD. I can apologize more, but that can easily get on your nerves.

Read and Review. I know you want to ;D. I'm shy too xD!


End file.
